Butene oxidative dehydrogenation as a representative method of preparing butadiene as a raw material of synthetic rubber is carried out at 300 to 450° C. In this regard, oxygen, water, etc. as an oxidizing agent are added thereto, but butadiene is prepared only using butane. However, a metal oxide catalyst such as molybdenum, bismuth or cobalt as a catalyst for oxidative dehydrogenation of butane is prepared into a pellet through preparation and molding processes, and, when a reactor is filled with these catalysts, some thereof is lost. In addition, due to use of the catalysts, wear occurs. In particular, during molding a metal oxide precursor and then firing the same, various problems such as fragmentation of a pellet occur.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a catalyst composition for oxidative dehydrogenation of butane in order to minimize catalyst loss occurring upon filling a reactor with a catalyst and catalyst wear according to use, and a method of preparing the same.